Ruins of Desolation
by The Crimson Shadow Wolf Master
Summary: There is a war going on throughout this world. It is between the various races. While this is going on certain people are caught in the fray to be sold and bought by whoever desires the person to be their pet. They are stripped from the homes they once knew. Now they must endure the perils awaiting them. (The shippings for this story are Hate, Libra, Death, Puppy, and Ladder).
1. CHAPTER ONE

**A/N: This is my second story for Bakurafangurl91. She's that awesome. I'm writing this for her because she is an awesome best friend, and I wanted to write another epic story for her. I hope you like it girl! **

**Here's another random idea! This one will be just as epic as my other one which you guys know as Demise Beyond Scarred Roses. Though this will be entirely different in oh so many ways. I hope you guys enjoy it. Let's get started, shall we?**

**My shippings for this are Hate, Libra, Death, Puppy, and Ladder.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**

**Ruins of Desolation**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Bakura stretched within the confines of his burrow. He knew that the rays of sunlight creeping in had woken him. He had slept all throughout the night. He had no idea of what would be awaiting him during this day. He decided to slither out of his hole to see what was outside. He had heard a commotion. He was tempted to go help whoever it was. It had sounded like it may have been one of his family or one of the other people. He could hear their cries echoing throughout their part of the land. It froze him for a moment with seeing the large pyre ahead. He scanned the area quickly. He was shocked with what he saw. He never thought that they would ever be invaded by anyone. It seemed that notion was wrong. He watched in vain while his people were slaughtered before his eyes.

He heard someone shout his name. He looked over to see one of the people. They were staring at him with beady eyes of malice. He shivered deciding it had been a bad idea to crawl out of his den this early. Maybe if he had hidden then the chain of events that were about to happen wouldn't have gone from bad to worse. He recoiled moving back inside since he was only a few meters away. He thought that whoever it was hadn't seen his face. They wouldn't be able to recognize him. Oh how wrong he was when he heard footsteps walking across the terrain. They stop right in front of the opening.

"Come out, come out wherever you are….. I know you're in there," the malicious voice of the man utters with a cruel smirk.

Bakura backed up to the farthest wall away from the entrance. He was prepared for a fight of course. He would never go down without struggling. His fangs were leaking venom. He was ready to sink them into the flesh of this fool. He held a dagger in one hand. He always held one with him. It was a precaution he always took with how people could be. Some were after his kind for their skins, fangs, or scales.

"Why did you kill all of them?" The silver haired naga hissed in anger.

"Oh, well we were looking for you," the man answered as if it were obvious. "They wouldn't tell us where you were hiding… So we had to get rid of them."

He glares daggers while his rage boiled within him. He was tempted to dart outside to rip the man apart. He held himself back knowing if he did then that would leave him defenseless to being picked up. He'd prefer not to get captured this day. He hadn't before. He just wished the others didn't have to suffer because of him. That would be something he would have to live with for the rest of his days. His fists clenched knowing he would have to fend off the invaders. He would be by himself for this. He supposed it would be difficult, but he had been through worse in the past.

"If you want me, then you'll have to try to defeat me," he snarled, consumed by his rage and the urge for vengeance against the loss of the rest of his kind.

"We were planning on that," the man says slyly taking a step back so the boy could pass on through to stand before him and his men.

Bakura came out of the burrow once more. He held not one, but two daggers. One was in the left and the other in the right. His fangs dripping lethal venom. He was more than ready for this to begin. He noticed how many opponents there were. He realized the odds were against him. He couldn't do much to change that unless he killed a few of them. That is what he was thinking about. None of them seemed to be making the first move yet. They were most likely waiting to get orders from their leader.

"Well, he wants a fight…..let's give him one," the man who had spoken before says to his men with his smirk still in place though he licks his lips when seeing how this one looked. "It's almost a shame we have to take you…. You may not kill him. We need this one alive."

"It's a good thing I won't be sorry when I bite you," he sneered seeing a few of the men advance towards him with different kinds of weapons in each person's hands.

He lay in wait. He felt the air move with the sound of swords being unsheathed. Bakura raised his daggers in front of him posed for the offense or defense. He knew this would be reckless of him if he faltered in any of his movements. He could not afford to fail. Though he couldn't help having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure why he was getting that. He brushed it aside. It was probably nothing anyways. He had to focus on the battle at hand. If he didn't parry in time he would most likely get caught. He wouldn't allow that. He had to do something to avenge the deaths. He was too blinded by his rage to notice someone was behind him while he was fighting the subordinates of the man who had seemed to be after him. He still was unclear on the reasons for why someone would be looking for him of all people. It didn't quite make sense at the time. Then again in his state of mind he couldn't think of anything. His vision was clouded with crimson while he fought with a fury driven by raw emotion.

Bakura was caught off guard when he felt cold metal pressed against his throat. He glanced over his shoulder to see who it was. There stood the leader of this group looking down at him smugly. He merely glares back with defiance flickering in his brown flecked crimson eyes. He would never back down to someone who thought they were so high and mighty compared to him. He didn't know what purpose he was meant to be if this was the end. He wouldn't believe that his freedom would be stripped away from him.

"The game is over now," he says before withdrawing his blade to grab Bakura by the nape of his neck.

"Fuck you!" Bakura says before spitting in his eye since he was brought up to stare into those venomous orbs holding nothing but utter loathing for him.

"Such language….. I think I'll have to punish you, little brat," he snarled slamming him against the ground once to daze him. "You shouldn't act so nasty to me… I could make your life hell."

"It already is. You killed everyone, and left me alone," he says in a mutter under his breath hoping the man wouldn't hear him.

The man carried the naga boy all throughout the place until he reached his camp. It wasn't that far off from the settlement they had been at. He stepped inside of his tent dropping Bakura none too gently onto the cold ground. There was a grunt from the boy as he wouldn't let out a cry of pain. He would never show weakness towards his enemy. He had no idea what this guy wanted with him. He only knew that now he was a captive. He had no free will here. He would have to obey commands, but Bakura never listened to someone who was arrogant enough to think he would actually be docile. That wasn't his style. He fought to the bitter end. That was more of the way he was. Something told him he would be broken to where he wouldn't feel that way anymore.

Bakura didn't look in the man's direction. He just wanted all of this to be some sort of dream. He would be a fool for thinking that possible. This was reality after all. He would have to take the shit thrown at him like the man he was. He stayed there in that position. He heard the man behind him kick off his boots. He heard the pad of feet across the ground until they stopped mere inches from him. He only turned around once to see him kneeling down to his level. His hands were clenched into tight fists. He wasn't going to sit idly by while he could fight back. He felt a chilled hand grasp his chin forcing him to look up into those hollow eyes staring back with nothing except ill intent. He struggles to get free, but the hold tightens to the point it was becoming painful. He wouldn't back down as if he were a mere mutt. He was not going to tolerate being treated with no respect or being given malice. He had the feeling he would never be free from what torment this man would be putting him through. He shut his mind to the thoughts of what would be coming soon enough.

"You will learn obedience with me," he says softly as if he were trying to shed some kindness. "If you disobey you know you will pay."

"I don't have to listen to whoever you are," Bakura spat angrily finally being able to wrench himself away from the man's grasp.

"Oh, but you seem to forget who caught you," he responded haughtily as if he had something to use to keep the naga there.

"I haven't forgotten. I just don't believe it," he replied with a mere shrug of his shoulders. "You haven't put chains or a collar on me yet. So how exactly does this make me look like your prisoner?"

"I almost let it slip from my mind to do that," he snarls before turning to place a shackle around the end of his tail and one around his neck.

The chains were connected to a spot in the tent. The length of it would only allow him to walk around the interior. It wouldn't be enough for him to walk out of it. That would only work if the man took the chain in his hands to drag or lead the silver haired creature. He glares at the man with the utmost hatred. He strained against the bindings. He despise being constricted like this. It made him anxious as well as irritated to no end. He was trying to see if he could lean forward enough he could possibly bite the man. Though it seemed that would prove to no avail. The man only smirked grabbing a gag to stick inside of the naga's mouth. He made sure to be careful so he wouldn't get bitten. Bakura had tried to of course, but it had been dodged with some difficulty.

"Now be silent for a bit. We still have to reach the auction. That is where you will put on display to be sold and bought," the man explains before leaning back casually. "We shall be heading there in the morning. Until then….sweet dreams."

Bakura felt a sharp slap to his head. He could see dark spots dance across his field of vision. There was another hard smack before he let the darkness consume him. He let it take him under. He was glad to get away from the situation he was now in. Though he knew he would be returning to it eventually. He just hoped it would later rather than sooner. He had no idea what hardships would be waiting for him soon enough.

()()()()()

In the upper plain, a guardian angel was looking down upon what had occurred to Bakura. His lips drew into a frown. Something told him that things were only going to get worse form this point. He wished it was time for him to descend from the heavens to protect him. All he could do was watch and wait. He grew anxious with having to sit around. He could be doing something to help Bakura. He knew his time to leave would be nearing in due time. He just hoped it would arrive soon before anything horrible occurred to his charge.

He let his celestial wings spread out. He let the warmth of this place heat them. He would have to retain his strength for when he would be departing. He watches his soon to be lover sleeping fitfully. He sent a calming wave towards Bakura to help ease his mental pain of what occurred only hours ago. He could feel a pang of empathy in his chest for the silver haired naga. He wished he could do more than this. He glances around looking to see where his superior was. He wanted to have a word or two with him. It took a bit of looking around before he found the man.

"Master, I know it's too early for me to leave… But I hate just sitting here," Atem told him knowing he would understand his problem.

"You must go to him soon, my son. If you do not then he will face the upcoming peril alone," the master of the land told him gently.

"I know," he says holding a glint of determination in his amethyst flecked crimson eyes.

"Do not stay here for long. I know you wish to go to him. You must be patient," the master says sternly.

Atem nods in agreement. He knew what he must do now. He says farewell to the master before leaving. He flies down to earth in a column of pure light. He appears before Bakura in corporal form. He is only a spirit in a sense right now. He would become more solid once he became used to this world. He would also be better when he would know that Bakura could count on him for guidance and so much more. Though he would remain hidden in the light for now. He couldn't be seen by mere mortal eyes. He knew the naga would be able to sense him. He knew their souls were bound to each other. That is what called Atem down when feeling the man needed assistance in a time of great need.

He stares at his charge during the hours of darkness. A sliver of moonlight sneaks into the tent. He moves to hold Bakura in his arms feeling that he had relaxed when he did this. He leaned against the wall of the tent. He looked down to notice the chains binding the naga, and the gag in his mouth. He could feel that Bakura was breathing more easily now. Though he would have to vanish when Bakura woke or when that man would enter this place again. He would have to be cautious when he appeared. He knew that he would be able to speak to this man through their minds. He had already established a link between them. He would have to see how things would unfold. Until then, all he could do was be there for Bakura.

()()()()()

The sun was peaking over the horizon. The sun rise greeted the world with its warmth. Though none of that would be shed on the silver haired naga. He only felt cold when he awoke, but felt as if he weren't alone anymore. He could feel a presence nearby. He didn't see the man around. He supposed he was somewhat safe for now. He questioned what it was he sensed. He could feel as though he were more whole than he used to be.

_"__I see you're awake," _a voice says in his head.

_"__Huh? What is this? Who are you?" _Bakura demanded to know when hearing the unknown voice.

_"__You'll find out who I am later. What I am is simple. I'm a guardian. I was sent to protect you," _he says simply as if it were obvious.

_"__I could've used you a long time ago," _he sighed. _"I guess now is better than not at all." _

_ "__Indeed. That man is arriving here… I can only speak to you when you are alone, Bakura," _he explained. _"I know you can sense me. Call upon me and I shall do what I can to aid you. Otherwise you shall still sense me near." _

_ "__Alright, I guess I can deal with that," _he says with a shrug feeling he could accept this strange person.

The man from yesterday stepped into the tent. Technically it was his, but he had let Bakura stay in there. He had to use an underling's one instead for now. He strode in as if he held so much confidence that this would work. He grabs the chain dragging Bakura to get to his feet. He then brings him to where he will be sold. He places the chain around a post. This is where they would part ways. He left leaving Bakura there in front of a crowd.

Bakura glances around quickly. He wanted to get his bearings. He'd prefer not to get disoriented with the change in scenery. It seemed he and a couple of others were there to be sold to the highest bidder. He heard many yells for him. He didn't pay much attention to them. He only looked up when hearing someone approach him. He felt someone grab the end of his chain. He wasn't sure who it was. He had the feeling eh would find out soon enough.

The man he now was with had obsidian hair and crimson eyes flecked with ash. His skin was skeletal pale. He seemed to have a smirk on his lips. He knew this was the one he wanted to buy today. He had already gotten another one who was white haired and had tattered wings. He led the silver haired naga over to where he had the other one.

"Looks like I get to take both of you lovlies with me," the demon utters in a purr. "We'll have so much fun together."

"Who the hell are you?" Bakura spat as his gag had been removed while he narrows his eyes not sure of what that fun consisted of.

"Why darling, my name is Zorc," he says with a smirk before pulling the chains along to bring them to his home in the land of shadows.

Bakura looked around his new surroundings. There was much light except from the fires floating around. It seemed odd to him since he had never been in a place like this before. He wondered exactly what he was going to endure here. He pushed that thought away. He didn't want to think about that now. He didn't need to anyways. He looked to the other captive. He seemed to actually be liking this. Bakura was the opposite. He was more of trying to find a way of escape. He didn't care what punishment would be waiting for him if he tried. He was given a warning glance from the other person with him. He didn't know who it was. The male didn't look familiar.

"Where exactly are we?" The other male inquired whose name was Akefia.

"You are in my home," the demon explains pleasantly which meant something would happen to them soon. "I see no point in keeping you two a secret. You will become my slaves, and you will appreciate all I can offer you."

Those words made a shiver course down Bakura's spine. It wasn't a pleasant one. It was more out of fear. He didn't know what that meant. He doubted he wanted to find out. He was getting this feeling he probably wouldn't be given a choice. He and Akefia were removed of their chains. Though the demon did put a collar one each. Bakura's was silver that wasn't loose nor too tight against his neck. He noticed that Akefia's was a pure white. It seemed to suit the other well. He wasn't checking him out if others thought that. He just wanted to see what his companion looked like. It was merely out of curiosity instead of anything suggestive. What he saw didn't really appeal to him like his guardian did.

"Now that we're done with that, follow me," he says ushering them to come along before he vanished with him into two rooms.

One of them was for Bakura, but the other was for him and Akefia. He knew he wanted to keep the other close to him. The demon knew that the white haired angel would easily see his way. That is why he left the other alone in his own room. He pulled Akefia into the empty room closing and locking the door behind him.

Bakura sighed, moving over to enter his new quarters. He was surprised to see how well furnished it was. He supposed his living arrangement would have been poor, but apparently he was wrong in thinking that way. He went to sit on the bed. He was a little spooked to see the apparition appear again. He felt his face heat up when seeing the man. He couldn't help to stare into those amethyst pools dragging him down into their depths. They were left staring at each other for quite some time before one of them decided to speak.

"Are you alright?" Atem asked in concern for him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Bakura assures though surprised when he felt those strong arms of Atem's wrap themselves around him.

"You know I'm here for you," he says softly feeling Bakura's face press itself into the column of his neck sniffing a bit.

"Yeah, I just have to get used to that," he says feeling safe in Atem's embrace. "You have an interesting scent."

"Umm, thanks," the guardian replied with a light blush appearing on his face.

Bakura smirks slightly when hearing this. He knew he would cause the other to get uncomfortable. He wasn't surprised by that. He leans a hand forth to run through the man's hair. He felt a warmth of contentment wash over him. He had never known such peace before. He hoped he wouldn't be torn away from this. He wondered of what path his feeling would turn. This was new, but nice for him. He had never felt as though he might be able to trust someone for once.

"Are you sure you're real?" Bakura asked feeling stupid for questioning this.

Atem chuckles softly, "Yes, Bakura. I'm as real as anyone else in this world."

He sighed when hearing this. He wondered of what the other male felt. He knew how his feelings were when being with him. He knew he could ask, but he had never been this secure with someone before. As he had said he would need to get used to this. It would be this way for as long as both of them lived. Somehow he thought he would have trouble if Atem wasn't around. He just felt sure things wouldn't be as bad with having his guardian around. He didn't care if he sounded stupid for thinking such a thing. He felt it was normal when getting used to someone.

The two of them sat there in silence. They were just enjoying each other's company. Bakura appreciated the warmth Atem gave off. It was comfortable to what he was used to feeling inside. He had always felt cold and hollow. He never let that show. Though with this person he felt for once he might be able to open up to someone. He was uneasy with that realization. He wouldn't admit these thoughts to anyone. He preferred to keep them to himself. He never trusted anyone to confide in. He still didn't even with Atem being so understanding. He merely stays in his guardian's arms. He wished he could just stay there for the rest of his days. Unfortunately he knew that wasn't possible with his current situation. He was enslaved to this demon lord. He shuddered to think of what duties he would be preform in order to satisfy his 'master's' needs. He would never associate someone as his master or owner. He wasn't someone to be called a play thing or even a simple pawn in a game.

"Will you have to go away when Zorc comes in here?" The naga inquired to his angel with his face still in the crook of his neck.

"Yes, I will have to. You know I am always with you," Atem says softly raising a hand to stroke through the man's silver locks.

"Is it because I may get in trouble speaking to you?" He inquired wondering what the reason was.

"You might. I would say to be wary around that demon," Atem says carefully hoping they weren't being overheard.

Bakura shrugged his shoulders. He didn't particularly care if he got caught or not. He knew that the angel would be able to hide as well as speak to him secretly. He could hear someone approaching. He put it out of his head. He didn't want to think about it now while he was feeling so safe. He had his eyes closed. Though he could feel Atem lay him down before vanishing. The door opened to reveal the demon. He raised a brow wondering why he thought he had heard someone else in here. He stares at Bakura for a few moments. He sensed around feeling something there, but blocking him from discovering what it was.

"Were you speaking to someone, Bakura? I would hope you won't break my rules," he says warningly.

"Hmm? No, I don't think so," he says opening his eyes slightly wondering why the demon was so suspicious. "I don't even know what your rules are."

"Oh, I must not have told you then. Well darling, they are simple. Obey me, and you may not love anyone else. If I catch you falling for someone you shall be punished," he says casually as if they were having a normal conversation.

"Alright then," he says skeptical on these rules since he never obeyed someone else. "Is that all?"

"For now, yes," Zorc says with a smirk. "You can go back to sleep for now. I'll check on you later."

Bakura just nods his head. He held his tongue knowing if he talked back it wouldn't end well for him. He heeded the earlier warning he had been given. He would be careful around this being. He would have to be otherwise he would get reprimanded. He wouldn't look forward to it if that came around. He noticed the door closed again. He looks around to see Atem appear once more. He sighs in relief. He was glad he wasn't going insane. If he were then this angel would be a hallucination. He didn't think he could handle it if it were that. He was glad this was real. It made things easier with his life. He knew things would never be the same now. He wished that he wasn't here. He felt a hand placed reassuringly on his shoulder. He glances up through his silver locks which had fallen in his eyes. He sees the concerned expression of Atem looking down at him.

They stare at each other for several moments. They stayed in this position until Bakura looked away. He was a little uncomfortable with that intense gaze penetrating his own. He was a bit confused on how he was feeling for this man. They were all jumbled up. He lets out a sigh unsure of what this meant. Surely he wasn't falling for him. No, he wouldn't believe that. He doubted he could maintain a secret relationship under the watch of the demon. He supposed they would have to think of a plan. Though he had no idea of how Atem felt. He doubted the man knew of his growing feelings. Neither of them had spoken yet. They just sat there within the company of each other.

"We will have to try to get around him being here," Atem murmurs thoughtfully.

Bakura nodded in agreement before responding," Yes, we most likely will. It would prove tricky though. Are you prepared for it?"

"Yeah, I am," he says with a smirk before moving over to sit beside him pulling Bakura into his lap.

He was a little surprised at this. He tensed, but relaxed after a few moments. He leaned against Atem's chest. He just sat there lost in his thoughts. He was haunted by the images of his home being destroyed. He still remembered seeing all of his people being killed before his eyes. He felt Atem stroke his hair gently. It calmed him to a certain extent, but it didn't ease his mind. He would hope that this wouldn't be his fate. He knew there was more to this than to be a prisoner to the demon. Something within him made him suspect it. He wasn't sure why.

"He will return you know," he says breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah," Bakura replied somberly. "No telling what he'll do. Hopefully we can keep this secret for as long as possible."

"I'm sure we will. You have to keep positive, Bakura. I know that can be hard for you," Atem says trying to be encouraging for him.

"You're right," he begrudgingly admitted. "We will have to see how things play out. Until then let's just enjoy the time we have."


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**CHAPTER TWO **

There was the sound of tails swishing while the form of a kitsune walks out of the shadows. He looks around carefully making sure he hadn't been caught. He knew around his territory it wasn't hard to become someone's meal. He had to keep his guard up. He was a bit nervous with being here. He normally didn't step out of his domain unless he felt the need or want to. He had felt something pull him here. The young kitsune was still unsure of the reason behind it. He only knew that he was meant to be here. Something terrible was about to happen. He could sense it through his bones straight down to his very soul. He knew he was nearing the location of the chimera settlement. This is where it could prove difficult for him. He made sure he was out of sight, but the colors of his tails would be a dead giveaway. He thought he would have to take his chances.

He heard the sounds of someone in one of the caverns nearby. He moved to stand behind a bush crouching down for him to be hidden well enough from view. He waits to see one of the young ones. This chimera seemed to be a bit taller than Yugi's height. He watches this one feeling as if he should go to him. He holds that urge in check. He couldn't set forth right now. He would have to time it perfectly otherwise everything wouldn't go the way he wanted it to. He wondered what may happen to this one that had drawn him here. He guessed he would find out sooner or later.

Marik had been sleeping peacefully. He was startled awake with feeling someone staring at him. He opened his lavender eyes to see nothing except the sunrise outside. He stretched getting up using his forepaws. He looked around once more to notice he was by himself this time. He let out a relived sound. He had to be oh so wary when it came to the others. They weren't like he was. They were more unpredictable. He decided to pad over to see what they were up to. He had nothing better to do. He was supposed to guard the entrance. That is what he had been doing. He decided to take a break since nothing interesting was going on. He thought nothing would get in if he went away for a few moments or so.

"What are you doing over here, brother? Shouldn't you be guarding the entrance?" Ishizu asked him when she noticed him come to a stop where she and Odion were.

"Yes, but nothing was happening. I decided to take a break," Marik explained to his sister before sitting down.

"Did you remember your rock?" Ishizu inquired making sure he hadn't forgotten again. "You remember the last time you forgot."

"Yeah, yeah, I have it Ishizu," he assured waving a paw dismissively about the subject. "I remember. I don't see what the big deal about it. I don't live under it. I sleep in my own den like you do."

"I thought you did sleep underneath it a few times," she mused though brushed it aside seeing as it wasn't really important. "Shouldn't you return to your post? You know how father gets when you misbehave."

"Well father can just stick that rod up his ass even deeper than it already is for all I care!" Marik spat in response with a glint of loathing in those dark depths of his.

"Marik, you shouldn't say such things when he's not that far from here," Odion warns feeling concern for the blonde. "You don't know when he could appear…."

"Does it look like I care, Odion? He's put me through hell more than once," he mutters with his eyes narrowed. "If he decides on doing anything….he knows I will fight back."

"That is true, but it isn't wise," Ishizu told him wanting him to understand he should do what duty had been given to him without coming in here to see them.

Marik knew his sister meant well. It was just he didn't care what their father would do to him. He had been through all of the imaginable and unimaginable torment from that man. That was why his gaze was hardened shedding no light on what laid behind the shield. Even around his siblings he didn't let himself open up. He knew he probably could, but he didn't trust with their father nearby. It would always be a precaution he wouldn't be able to be without. He heard the pads of paws approaching. He didn't seem to hear them. He just continues to sit with Ishizu and Odion. It was until a shadow was cast he grew more secluded. He didn't have the luxury of being able to easily obey someone. He wasn't a person who could be swayed by words, but more with actions.

"What are you doing here, Marik?" The sadistic murmur of the leader of their clan asked. "You should be at the entrance.. You shouldn't be here loitering around speaking to your siblings."

"I don't give a shit what you think," Marik snarls in response tense on his haunches ready to attack if necessary.

"You should," he says grabbing the boy's tail with one of his paws letting his claws dig into the sensitive flesh. "You've forgotten that today is your initiation. Today you will become one of the warriors of our clan."

"So I'm leveling up from becoming a guard to a warrior," the blonde remarked sarcastically. "I can't wait to start."

"I will not tolerate any bitching from you, son," he snapped dragging the struggling Marik to an abandoned room that was used for the ceremony.

"Fuck you!" Marik spat thrashing against the stronger chimera knowing it was in vain though not caring. "I will not listen to you!"

"Too bad, you have no say in the matter," his father replied tossing him none too gently onto the platform. "You will someday thank me for this, Marik."

"No I won't," he replies in protest not believing this was really going to happen to him. "What about Ishizu and Odion? Who's going to protect them while I'm off doing whatever duties you assign?"

"They'll be safe here," he assured letting his claws out before starting to carve into his son's back creating the mark that symbolized him as part of his regiment.

"If you're around no one's safe," he hissed with his teeth clenched during the utter agony of this.

His father chuckles when hearing this. He makes the final touches on the mark before removing his hand letting his claws recede. He smirks letting Marik get to his albeit a bit shakily. He turns swiftly to glare in hatred at him. This only makes that smirk stay in place. Though now there was a flicker of amusement in his eyes.

"That may be true, but now you can't stay here with them," he pointed out bluntly. "You will have to join the ranks of my army. You will fight with them whether you want to or not. If you don't then you'll never be free."

Marik stepped down off of the raised platform. His shoulders slumped knowing he was facing defeat. He could see the reason in his father's words. He just couldn't will himself to believe them. He was left to travel back to his den. He had heard along the way someone else would be put in his place for guard duty. He was more than a little furious with himself and with what had happened. He hoped that is siblings wouldn't be left to fend for themselves. He would be more at ease if there was someone protecting them. He let out a sigh figuring that he couldn't worry about that for much longer. There were more pressing matters at hand. He would have to be concerned to how others will be when he started his training of becoming a part of his father's arsenal.

He could have sworn he had seen something. He looked around seeing a bit of color in one corner. He raised a brow wondering what it was. On closer examination, he found it was a kitsune. He wondered what one of those was doing here. It wasn't normal to see one of their kind in this place. He let his lavender orbs stare intently into those amethyst ones. They seemed to know what he had gone through. It made him shiver to see that in someone. He would think no one would be able to empathize with him. He wasn't sure why this creature was here of all places when it should be back in its own home.

"You shouldn't be here," was all Marik says to him.

"Why? I could sense your pain. I couldn't stand by knowing something happened to you," Yugi says worriedly.

"Why would you care?" Marik asked raising a blonde brow. "I don't see why you should be worried about me. I've been through worse."

"I felt something pull me towards you," Yugi replied sheepishly.

"That doesn't explain much," he says as if he didn't believe what he had been told. "Just because something pulls you towards me doesn't mean you should care."

Yugi put his hands up in surrender. He knew he couldn't argue with him. Somehow he could see into his torment to understand on a level Marik secretly needed and wanted. It was an ability the kitsune held. He had never been able to use it until now. He wondered why it never worked until this very moment. He was still unclear on the details of the reason for this. He supposed he couldn't figure it out now. He did want to assist this guy. He just wasn't sure how with Marik being so difficult.

"I do want to help you," he says with a sigh. "Anyways my name is Yugi."

"Marik's my name," the chimera says still holding a guarded expression. "I guess… There isn't much you could do though. You have no idea what it's like to have a father that treats you almost as if you're his personal bitch."

"I suppose I don't know what it's like, but I can try to understand," the kitsune says as he wasn't going to be put off by Marik shoving him away.

"How?" Marik asked suspiciously. "You wouldn't know hit."

Yugi looked dismayed when hearing this. He didn't know what it was like with Marik's life. He knew his was sometimes lonely. He didn't have that many friends in his own clan, and he knew that they were at war with the chimeras. He had hoped that sneaking away wouldn't alarm anyone. It didn't seem they bothered to look for him. He knew he could hide easily if someone decided to barge into the blonde's den. He waited in silence being stared down by those lavender lamps piercing him as if a dagger through his spirit. It made him shiver, but he kept his composure. He couldn't let himself get out of control. At least not yet. He would have to wait until the other male was ready for that sort of thing. Yugi also didn't want to rush into anything. Though he didn't want things to move so slowly they would seem this wouldn't get anywhere. He thought that things would just happen on their own time.

"Let me help you," he pleaded. "I know you are hurting, and you need someone. You can always push me out whenever you want. If you don't want me here I can leave."

Marik contemplated these words for a while. He was trying to figure out if he could actually trust him. He was wary to let in someone he barely knew. He was worried of getting harmed in some way. He was annoyed that he let those years of endless abuse skew with allowing someone that wanted to console him. His brows were furrowed as he became lost in his thoughts. He was uncertain of what choice he should make. He knew the next day he would be starting his training with one of the others. He lets out a sigh of frustration. He wished it wasn't so hard to figure out these things. He didn't realize he had been staring into Yugi's eyes. He hastily averted his gaze once he noticed. There was a flush of heat rising to his face. He tried to hide his embarrassment from the kitsune. He elicited a small growl of annoyance knowing he was still looking at him.

"Alright, you can stay for now," he finally replied. "Just make sure my father doesn't catch while you're here."

Yugi nodded, but held a small smile on his lips. He sat down in front of the chimera. He had been somewhat surprised when hearing the growl. He wondered what was wrong. He doubted it was over something that bad. Most likely it was because of something inane enough to make the blonde blush. He had to admit he did like seeing that shade of red grace the bronze skin. He held back the urge to lick his lips. He would need to be careful with what he said and did towards Marik. Yugi didn't want to upset Marik. He wasn't entirely sure of how he would react if he started to try something. He pushed that notion to the back of his mind. He couldn't allow himself to think such things when they were just forming the bonds of their friendship. He wouldn't jeopardize it unless the blonde wanted to take a step forward with him.

"I'll do my best," he says with a foxy smirk.

Upon seeing that, Marik felt his face heat up fiercely. He had never seen someone smirk like that before. It was odd to see. He cautiously moved forward before grasping one of Yugi's hands. He pulled him towards him before placing him in his lap. He felt more at ease with the kitsune closer to him. He leaned against the bedding of his sleeping spot. He hoped no one would walk in on him with the other male. Marik didn't think he would be able to keep his sanity if something like that occurred.

"Good, well I guess this will be new," he says feeling stupid for saying that. "I'm not sure how it will work though."

"It will. You have to trust me," Yugi says looking up at him while he leans against the blonde's muscular chest.

He let out a sigh before closing his eyes, "I will try."

()()()()()

The next morning, Marik woke up with a start. He noticed a pile of his new armor was laid out nearby. He could see Yugi watching him as he put it on. The plating felt as if it were form fitting. It clung to his flesh nicely. It was a mix of gold and amber with the coloring. He looked it over as it felt pretty light on him. He supposed it was meant to be that way. He noticed he still had his Rod. He placed it on the loop of his waist. He also had a type of spear. He stood back to his feet once his gear was all in order. He glances over to see dark eyes on him. This made him blush. He had no idea he would get such a reaction from the fox. He did feel a pang of dread knowing who he had to take orders from.

"You look amazing," Yugi purred taking a step closer to check him out better. "I'm sure you'll be fine with training today."

"I have that, and patrol," he told him with a small smirk on his lips while he felt a bit lightheaded when hearing his friend speak in such an alluring tone.

"Ah, I see," he says wondering if he could try to keep Marik here instead of him having to leave to deal with whatever his father had in store for the blonde. "Are you sure you have to go now? You could always skip it, and stay here with me…."

"A-Are you serious, Yugi?" Marik asked feeling his breath hitch in his throat.

He was having a hard time believing this was real. He had never had someone want him that way before. He was hesitant while he waited for a response. He had been given none except the hard press of lips against his. He gasped when he felt Yugi's lips against his. Marik hadn't been expecting that. He lets out a moan knowing he had left an opportunity for Yugi to stick his tongue in. He was surprised he was being dominated by the shorter male. He could feel the kitsune's tongue move against his sensually. He could feel Yugi's hands move to peel off the armor before he felt claws tear off his revealing clothes. Marik now stood bare in front of him. Another moan escapes from him when feeling the other male press himself against him. It felt so good. He wondered where had been all his life without this. He probably had been lost until Yugi came around.

When their lips parted, both were panting heavily. They were staring into each other's eyes. He glanced down to notice Yugi had removed his clothes as well. He lets his gaze trail up before meeting those intense amethyst pools. He felt he could drown in them if it were possible. He could hear footsteps approaching, but he didn't care. He wouldn't allow anyone to interrupt this. He moved over to lock the entrance. The curtain was drawn tight making sure no one could look in. He wouldn't appreciate it if someone walked in on them. There was no telling what someone may think if they stumbled across Marik naked making out with a nude kitsune.

"Yes, I am," he replied huskily before pouncing on Marik pinning him down on the bed in the room. "Are you ok with taking the next step?"

"Oh yes, I am," Marik answered with a grin bucking against him when feeling Yugi on top of him.

"That's good since after this I won't let you go," Yugi murmured before grinding against the blonde beneath him.

Before they could continue, a large form burst through the blocked entrance. Marik began to shiver in terror with knowing who it was. He held Yugi close not wanting him to get harmed. He noticed that the kitsune had vanished quickly. He was left to face his father's wraith. He lay there staring into those angry violet eyes. He wasn't sure what he should say. Nothing was coming to his lips or his mind. He was trembling feeling the terror reach down to his core. He had no idea what punishment he would be given this time. He knew his father wouldn't allow him to have love. Especially with someone that was the enemy.

"Was there a kitsune in here, boy?" He snarls with his eyes narrowed distrustfully at his son.

"N-No, there wasn't," Marik says shaking his head vigorously in denial of there being one in here. "Why do you think there is?"

"I saw one…about to mate with you," he growled growing irritated with the blonde being uncooperative with him. "Don't lie to me. You remember what happened last time you lied to me? Are you sure you want to endure that pain again?"

"There isn't one here!" Marik spat angrily with a glare filled with his anger and hatred towards this man.

"I don't believe you," he replied digging his claws into Marik's gut drawing them deep and hard against the flesh.

Marik gritted his teeth. He wouldn't let out a sound to satisfy him. He never would. His paws clenched for his claws to dig into the palms. He wouldn't let out a cry. He couldn't allow the pulsating agony drive him to make it escape his lips. Though he knew that his father could see it in his eyes. It only made him smirk with that sadistic gleam in the depths of his eyes. He knew he would at some point get revenge on this man. He would have to plan it sooner or later. The blonde had been thinking about if for some time. He just never had the courage to enact it until this exact moment. It was the reason because he felt something snap inside. This hadn't occurred through the claws piercing his skin. It had not been his soul breaking. No, it had been the last straw he would take this abuse.

He shoved the other away from him. He growled through the pain shooting through him knowing the claws had been dragged when he had pushed. Marik didn't care about that right now. He snarled in rage letting it consume him. He bit down on the nape of the man's neck bringing it up to toss him out of his den. He shuts it again knowing this was only the beginning. He held a pleased expression at his handy work. He knew now his father would think twice before barging in on him. If he tried again….there would be no telling what Marik would do. He doubted he would be able to control himself. He had almost lost it for a moment there. He was glad that was over for now.

Marik glances around seeing Yugi appear again. He knew the fox boy had seen everything. He wasn't surprised. He knew the trickle of the warm liquid still flowed down from his open wounds. He looked down not wanting to see that stare. He flinches when feeling a hand over one of the deep gashes. He knew Yugi meant well, but he wasn't comfortable having someone touch the marks that were made. He could see a soft glow from the kitsune's hand. In a matter of moments the blood stopped, and there was gauze on all of the cuts. He was amazed by this. He would never have thought someone instead of his siblings would do this for him.

"Are you alright now, Marik?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, thanks Yugi," he replied offering a small smile on his lips. "I'm not sure how this will stay as it is, but I'm sure we'll make it work."

Yugi nods in agreement. He was glad to see that flicker of determination in the blonde. It helped him remain strong. He knew they would most likely be going through some rough times soon. He hoped they would be able to pull through. He tossed away his doubts for now. He couldn't think that way with how Marik had acted only a few minutes ago. He wouldn't falter in anything. Otherwise he would prove to Marik he wasn't as tough as him. He would have to anyways for the chain of events that was about to roll their way.

"Anytime, Marik," he says warmly. "Are you sure it will be safe for me to be near you?"

Marik shrugged before replying, "Probably not, but I like it that way."

Yugi chuckles lightly when hearing this, "I guess you have a point there. I can't help to worry though."

"Don't. It won't help either of us," he says bluntly before leaning against the wall. "I should go. You know I have to do this. Otherwise things will be worse for me than they already are."

"I know. Be careful," he says before pressing his lips passionately against Marik's before parting to usher his lover off.

"I will do my best," was all Marik could promise as he puts his clothes and armor back on before heading out.

He trudged down the corridor. His expression was impassive. He would let no one know his emotions. Only very few made it to his eyes. The ones that did were anger, hatred, determination, passion, and lust. He wasn't entirely sure where he was supposed to go once he found the training field. He didn't see anyone after he scanned the area. The expanse looked blank of any sign of another chimera. Though there was someone there. He steeled himself knowing this would be difficult. He was a bit annoyed his father had asked this man to help. It made no sense to him why he was here. Marik was met with malicious laughter. It reverberated around the place. His eyes narrowed when hearing this. He had the feeling the training would be more brutal than he had expected. Sure he had thought it wouldn't be easy, but he didn't know he would have to deal with this monster.

"Nice for you to finally come," the vile voice of the demon says with a smirk gracing his lips while those eyes stare at him almost as if they could see down into his very soul.

"Why are you here?" Marik asked taking a defensive crouch as he felt the air before him burst into flames.

"Oh, well your dear father asked me to come here. He said you've been a naughty boy," he mocked in response wagging a disapproving finger at the blonde. "Seems like I'm the only one who can teach a lesson correctly. Let's see if that thick skull of yours will understand. Or are you too stubborn to know what I will do to you?"

Marik glares furiously at this man. He was mentally cursing when knowing who it was. He wondered why his father would summon this. He guessed he did deserve it in a way, but that didn't mean he wouldn't fight back. He awaits for what the demon would do to him. Obviously he wasn't going to bow down so easily before him. He must know that. He would always prove a challenge to anyone.

"So what? It's not like I give a damn about anything you think," the blonde spat spitefully. "You can't break me. I'm already broken."

"Oh? We'll see about that," he replies with that smirk still in place. "Are you ready for this, little brat?"

"I don't know. Maybe you've grown slow with immortality," Marik sneered in response.

"Don't be cheeky with me," the demon reprimanded. "You should know this will take quite a while. I believe your father caught you mating with the enemy. That will not go unpunished."

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard that plenty of times already," Marik replied dryly. "Now, Aknadin, what are you trying to prove?"

"I told you never to call me by my actual name. I was told I could take you with me. I have need of a slave, and your daddy approved me to keep you as my pet," he says with a broad grin the area chilling with ice coating the ground. "You shall refer to me as your master."

"No way in hell am I calling you that!" Marik exclaimed before lunging forward claws extended for the final blow.

"That's exactly where you're going with me," he says with a dark chuckle batting him away as if he were no threat to him. "Why did he sell me to you of all people?" Marik whined as he was far from believing this had actually happened to him.

"That's simple, Marik," Aknadin says condescendingly as if he were talking down to a child. "You were bad… You disobeyed him, and he gave me the opportunity to make you see reason. Face it. You're stuck now…and there's no way out."

"I don't believe you," Marik snarled trying again to attack though was thrown harshly against the wall.

"You don't have to. Now, come along… Hell is waiting for us," he says reaching a hand out to grab him by the scruff of his neck.

Marik struggles against the demon's grasp. He felt it tighten around the spot. It was becoming hard to breathe. He felt his windpipe being pushed against. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to hold out. He was not going to let himself black out in the clutches of this bastard. He bit, scratched, writhed against the man. He couldn't go without a fight. He let out a growl of rage when he was slammed roughly against the ground. It caused him to become dazed. That still didn't beat the urge to be free. He would never allow himself to be lowered back into servitude to someone who thought they were better than him. He could see spots dance across his vision from the next time his body was hurled down. Marik still held on with all of his will.

"Stop being so stubborn," the demon hissed growing irritated at not causing the blonde to become unconscious. "It would be so much easier if you decided to give in… Give up, Marik. You're fighting a losing battle. You know your attempts at freedom are in vain."

"Shut up," Marik hissed tasting blood pool in his mouth.

He was facing up. He spat in Aknadin's face. He watched the crimson trails going down his face. He only saw an expressionless mask. Though there was a spark of amusement and something else. He dreaded knowing what that other part was. He decided to not think about it. He merely contains his hold on staying awake. He wouldn't let himself slip into the darkness. He couldn't knowing that the man would drag him into the interminable pits with him.

"Do you think this is a game?" He asked, his voice low with a tendril of venom. "You are coming with me whether you like it or not. You belong to me now. There's no kitsune to save you now… You're all alone again."

Marik fought against the urge to let these words get to him. He knew if he did then that would be the end. He averted his gaze not letting the manipulation to work on him. Though he could feel something creeping in. It was almost as if he were being forced to listen to the demon's words. He didn't want to believe a single sentence from the man that had aided in his suffering.

"You'll be by yourself for the most part… But you will have me. Your pain is only mere child's play considered to what I will cause to you," he promises before smashing the blonde once more against the hard ground knowing this last time would do the trick.

Marik allowed himself to shudder once. He knew that hearing this it would come true. His previous torment would seem almost nice compared to what he would endure soon enough. These were the last thoughts he held before he let himself be pulled under into oblivion.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**CHAPTER THREE **

Ryou had been told to play out in the fields. He pounced playfully at the butterflies. They usually landed in odd places. A few stayed on his tails for a bit. He swished them around trying to catch them with his hands. He hissed slightly when he missed. He had been at this for several moments. He didn't notice a shadow falling over him. He didn't take notice of it yet. He was still busy chasing the colorful butterflies that teased his fur. It irritated him to no end when they were so close to catching, but then flew out of reach.

The shadow drew closer. It wasn't until the white haired neko was in his clutches that he noticed someone had grabbed him like a flower from the ground. He shivered looking up into lavender flecked crimson eyes. They stared back at him with a crazed possession. His wings flapped furiously as he took his prize back to his nest. There was a smirk on the spiky blonde haired phoenix. He was even more pleased with himself when he saw fragments of fear in those hazel eyes. One of his haunches moved forward to draw the kitten closer to him.

"W-Who are you?" Ryou asked trying to keep the stutter out of his voice.

"It's Malik, and you're mine now," he says placing the cat demon in his lap while he settles down in the comfortable bedding of his dwelling.

"My name is Ryou," he says trying to remain brave in the situation he was in. "Why did you kidnap me?"

"I've been watching you for quite some time, little kitten. I decided to finally take what is rightfully mine," he says while his talons tighten around the neko in his grasp.

"I don't belong to you," Ryou protested struggling to get free of the blonde's grasp upon him.

"Oh, but you do," he murmurs with a smirk gracing his lips.

Ryou looked around quickly. He hadn't gotten a chance yet to get his bearings. He knew if he attempted to get away the only thing that awaited him would be death. There was a sheer drop from how high up Malik's nest was. He had only glanced over once. He had grown dizzy with seeing how long the drop would be. He knew that the phoenix would be able to easily catch him in no time if he decided to jump. He sighed in defeat. He knew there wasn't a way out of this. He still wasn't going to believe this was what his fate would be. He denied it with what strength was left to him. He could feel himself grow weak from Malik's touch.

"That's it, Ryou. Give in to me," he says softly while his talons run gently down the neko's body as he knew the effect it brought out in the kitten. "You know you cannot resist me."

"I-I won't give in," he manages to say feeling himself tremble beneath Malik's tempting caresses.

"How long will these pitiful attempts last? You know this won't help you. Your strength nor your will power can help you against me," Malik taunted while he continues to tease Ryou with his sharp talons scraping across the spots of exposed skin.

Ryou was trying to block out Malik's reasoning. He knew that him struggling against his fate was futile. He still couldn't believe that was true. He felt himself falling deeper and deeper within Malik's intent gaze. He couldn't tear himself away. He couldn't break their locked stare. He had tried, but it was to no avail. He felt weak with being around Malik. He wasn't sure why, but knew he wouldn't be able to fight that much against him.

"There we go. Now isn't that better?" Malik asked teasingly.

He shrugged. He merely leaned forward burying his head in the phoenix's chest. He didn't know what had come over him. All of this was overwhelming him. He felt Malik's wings wrap around him. It felt comfortably warm. He wasn't sure why he felt safe in his captor's embrace. This realization confused him. He didn't understand the reason with how he could be soothed by Malik's soft murmurs. It was odd, but nice. He didn't remember a time where he could be comforted so intimately by someone. It made him seem as if he weren't alone anymore.

It took a couple minutes before he had calmed down. He now rested his head against the strong chest of Malik. He looked up seeing the phoenix's expression somewhat softened. He thought this was a surprising sight. He would think this creature wouldn't have a heart. It seemed he was wrong about him. They sat there in the nest with the comfortable silence that lay between them. Malik leans back looking up at the skies while glancing back down at his pet every so often. This action made Ryou wonder what the blonde saw in the clouds. He only saw wonderment and thought within those insane orbs. He guessed Malik saw in the clouds what he did with butterflies. It made sense to him. Yet it seemed inane to relate those things together. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

"What do you see up there?" Ryou asked quietly not wanting to upset the blonde.

"Many things," he says wistfully. "There are other birds, the clouds, the sky. The list goes on. Though I like seeing how the others conduct their formations."

"Oh, I see," he says in understanding knowing what he meant. "Why do you like seeing that?"

"I kind of envy them a little. They can do all of those cool moves, but with being a phoenix it's different. We can only fly during the time we don't combust on ourselves. You know how it is. We burst into flames, and then turn to ash. I lose my wings during that time."

"What happens when you can't fly?" Ryou inquired growing a bit curious now.

"I turn human in a sense. I still have some features of what I am right now. It's just different. I have to make sure I have a way to get in and out of my nest," he explained albeit a little uncertain if he should be telling Ryou about what he used.

"I don't have a reason for escaping," Ryou pointed out to him.

Malik grinned at this before responding, "That's true. I usually just climb down using handholds and footholds that I made out of the rock."

Ryou nodded in understanding when hearing this. It made sense to him. He probably wouldn't have as much courage as the blonde did to do that. He would be afraid of falling or missing one of the outcroppings to grab onto. He probably could do it, but he wasn't sure considering how Malik was. He probably wouldn't get far until being dragged back into his home. He wondered if he would ever see those lush green fields ever again. His form slumped in dismay knowing it would be a long time before he would get a chance to return there. He figured he would deal with what the hand of fate dealt for him. He had no choice in this. He supposed all he had to do was get used to being with Malik. He hoped not all of the time spent with the other male wouldn't be too bad.

"How did you make them?" The kitten asked trying to take his mind off of things as he knew Malik would help him.

"It was pretty easy. I just gouged out spots with my talons. It broke a few, but it didn't bother me," he replied casually knowing exactly what Ryou needed.

"What does bother you?" Ryou asked feeling a little bold now that he was comfortable with the blonde.

"I think you've asked too many questions," he says darkly in response.

Ryou made a small eep sound in hearing this. He was surprised with hearing such a tone from the blonde. He knew he should be careful, but he didn't know how far that cautiousness would have to go. He figured he would always have to like walking on eggshells around him. He went silent for some time after that. His gaze was averted from Malik. The blonde didn't force him. He assumed the phoenix was calming down or something. He hadn't looked so he wouldn't know for sure.

He could feel Malik grow stiff. He glances around nervously. He seemed frantic with this movement. His palms were growing heated. He wasn't near his cycle to turn to ash. He was merely anxious upon feeling the presence of someone he thought had been shaken off. Though he couldn't believe a beautiful phoenix was landing in his nest. He thought this was too good to be true. He sniffed, and what he smelled was pure phoenix. It troubled him when noticing this. He was still wary with the aura he sensed from the other creature. He couldn't help himself getting a hard on from the scent alone. He places Ryou gently to the side knowing the neko would fall asleep soon. He pounces on the other phoenix looking down with hazy eyes filled with his unchained lust.

"My, my, isn't someone excited?" A lilting voice that filled Malik's heart with despair chortled.

"What the hell?" the blonde mutters under his breath in exasperation. "I thought you were a beautiful phoenix come here to mate with me. I had no idea it was you."

"Nope, far from it," says the now revealed shape shifter known as Shadi.

"Couldn't you have told me this after I fucked the gorgeous phoenix?" Malik complained as his feathers were obviously bristling with unbridled anger ready to be unleashed on this annoyance.

"I'm afraid not. You seem to forget you have that lovely little neko over there. He may do you better than I will," Shadi taunted with a smirk knowing this would get to the other male. "Or is he too good for you?"

"He is mine," Malik snarled moving to stand in front of his kitten protectively against this fiend.

Shadi chuckles. He had already shifted back to his normal form. He still held that smirk on his lips while a glint of mischief enters his eyes. This probably was about to head from bad to worse. It wouldn't take long for that to occur. There was something about this man that gave Malik an uneasy feeling. He shifted on where he stood in front of Ryou. He saw the other male approach him. He tensed in preparation to drill this guy's eyes out. He was more than ready to protect what belonged to him. The thing was he didn't know that the neko wasn't Shadi's real target.

"Oh I know that," he says brushing it off as if it didn't mean anything. "Is the offer to mate still on the table?"

Malik curled his lip at the cheeky response. He was tempted to say no, but something in the man's stare rooted him to the spot. He thought Shadi was merely joking around. He was proven wrong when the man continues his advance. It didn't take long until the shape shifter was in mere inches away from the blonde. Malik was trembling slightly. He wouldn't show fear. No, he would never reveal weakness in front of the enemy. He wouldn't believe this was happening. He tried to shake him off by stepping to the side. He felt a tendril of panic set in when he felt Shadi grind his hips against the phoenix.

"N-No, it's not," Malik replied shakily trying to maintain his composure.

"Not even if I shift back into the phoenix?" He asked teasingly though didn't stop his grinding while he knew the blonde was denying him.

"That trick won't work on me a second time," he snarled trying to back away knowing if he went too far he would fall off the side of his nest.

"You're near your ash burning cycle, Malik. You won't be able to fend me off forever," Shadi says darkly watching his movements with some amusement.

"I can try," he says while dodging the other man as best as he could within his spacious nest.

"Such defiance. I like that," he says licking his lips in anticipation while he tries to pin down the phoenix that was attempting to escape. "You seem to forget that I came here for you. I was told by the leader of your race that I can take you as my slave. That means I can do whatever I want with you."

"What?! He would never do such a thing!" Malik snarled in surprise of hearing this news. "Why would he let you enslave me? No one can contain me even if they tried."

"Oh, I was able to talk him into it," he murmurs while he waits for the perfect moment to tackle the phoenix to the ground. "It didn't take much to persuade him. It would help if you stopped being so difficult."

Malik glares in utter hatred towards this man. He kept up his dodging technique. It seemed to be working so far. He would have to be careful because he could feel his body heating up. He knew his burning cycle would start soon. He was crewed if that happened. Luckily he knew how to stall it for a while. He only hoped it would last long enough for him to get away with his precious Ryou. He had not forgotten about the kitten watching the confrontation. He wondered what the white haired neko thought about his situation. He knew what would happen to him, but was uncertain of what Ryou may end up with. He was still trying to hold off the molten heat that was all over him. He was beginning to have enough. He snarled in rage before the flames consumed him leaving a pile of ash behind. When the fragments of the sooty substance cleared, the somewhat humanoid Malik was revealed.

"The game is over now," says Shadi with a smirk before trapping the now somewhat humanoid looking Malik down on the ground of the nest.

"It's not over until I stop fighting," Malik spat venomously with a determined fire in his eyes showing this was far from submission.

"Oh? By the looks of it you're defenseless," he taunted in response as he knew he was somewhat true even though the blonde knew how to fight against his enemies.

This only irritated him even more than he already was. He may not be able to shift back for a while, but he knew how to defend himself. His posture was tense while he waited for the next move. His eyes were narrowed because he had the suspicion the creature may try his tricks on him again. He would need to stay on his guard. He would need to be careful because he also had to think of the welfare of his kitten. If he were captured he wasn't entirely sure what Ryou would do. He could return to his home in the pasture, but something told the psychotic phoenix that normality wasn't what the white haired fluff ball truly desired. He could see the shape shifter beginning to advance again. He dashed to the side in hopes of retreat. Although there was none in sight. He could always grab Ryou and go down the holds he made out of the stone, but he knew Shadi would catch up to them before they reached the bottom. He was starting to run out of options. He knew he couldn't evade the inevitable for long. He would have to face it sooner or later. He would still try to avoid it no matter what. He glanced over to the neko, and their eyes locked for a split second. A silent conversation went on through that time. He then noticed him scurrying to head down the outcropping by the holds. He knew he would be able to get away since he wasn't the target for the enemy. Malik was the person Shadi's attention was focused on.

"Perhaps you might be right, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up," he replied with a fierce glare while he stood his ground against the man.

"Haven't you figured this out by now? It doesn't matter at this point. You can either come with me willingly or I can drag you," he replied showing no patience at this point while he appeared right in front of the blonde. "You've lost this battle, Malik. You will be mine whether you like it or not."

Malik narrowed his eyes when hearing this. He would never allow himself to become someone's plaything. He knew he couldn't last such longer. He couldn't avoid his fate forever. He could try of course, but that would prove futile. He would have to submit. Though he still wasn't going to become docile to someone who merely wanted him to be his bitch. He would not allow himself to stoop to such a low. He was backed into a corner. His eyes darted around trying to find a position to flee. There was none to be seen. Panic rose in his chest as he knew he would be dragged away to wherever this vile man planned on taking him to. This only earned him a smirk from the shape shifter in front of him. There was only a few meters between them. That smirk broadened before he wrapped his arms around him to pull hi close against his body. He could feel the blonde wriggling frantically against him.

"It's time for you to sleep now, my dear," he says before slamming his hand into the side of Malik's neck.

He could feel the wind being knocked out of him from the blow. He clung onto consciousness. He wouldn't let himself get caught even if he knew he was fighting a losing battle. He was slapped again in the same spot. He could see spots dance across his vision. He still held on while he knew another hit would send him into the darkness. He was prepared for that. Although he would never be prepared for what his captor had in store for him. He could hear the man cursing, but he couldn't make any words out. This only made hi smirk slightly at knowing he had caused Shadi to become annoyed. He knew he would pay for it later, but it was worth it. He felt the dull flap of the hand being smacked against the same point in his throat. He was consumed by the void from that final lash. He was nub to the outside world as he drifted into the shadows.

()()()()()

It wasn't until much later he woke up. His eyes fluttered open to see nothing around him. He sniffed the area to find that he was in a dank, dark cell. He could tell by the slight figure of bars in front of him. He supposed he would be put away in one of these when he had been apprehended. He only hoped his kitten had fled safely. He would hate himself if Ryou ended up here as well. He still felt extremely drowsy. He wasn't sure where he was getting this from. He didn't think he had been drugged, but then again it was best to expect anything and everything when it came to Shadi. He let out a sigh wondering what would happen to him now. He knew he was meant to be this man's slave, but he shuddered to know what that would consist of him doing. Obviously he wouldn't obey orders easily. He could hear the distant sound of footsteps approaching. He dreaded to find out who they belonged to. Though he was pleasantly surprised to see who it was.

"Ryou? What are you doing here?" Malik asked in surprise. "You shouldn't be here. You might get caught."

"Hi," he says with a sheepish smile holding a small set of keys in one hand. "I saw what happened, and knew I couldn't leave you behind."

Malik was touched when hearing this. He would never think someone would have to come to his rescue. Though this was one of those rare times where he would accept it. He knew he could somehow trust the white haired neko. Though both of them would need to be on the lookout for the keeper. He watched the other man move over lithely over to place one of the keys into the hole. It unlocked the door to the cell. It creaked lightly as it swung wide open. The two held their breath when hearing this. They didn't hear anything that would alert they had been spotted. Both of the let out a silent sight of relief. Ryou walked in to untie Malik's bonds. This took a while since the ropes were tight against the blonde's flesh. He hadn't lost circulation, but it was enough to cause slight flashes of pain. He made sure Malik was alright before they proceeded out of the holding area. The two walked silently through the corridor. Both of them were on edge. They hadn't spoken a word after their initial greeting because they didn't want to be heard. It would be tedious trying to escape from this fortress. They kept going down the dimly lit hallway until they reached a metal door. The phoenix reached out to grasp the handle. It turned easily in his hand. The two were speculative with how easy it had been so far. This worried both of them because they thought there would be at least a guard outside. No one had stopped them yet. That didn't mean they were out of the woods yet. There was a long way before they would be able to get free. Until then they would have to face the trials awaiting them.

Malik glanced around carefully. He was taking in his surroundings. He was uncertain of why he felt someone watching him. He hoped it wasn't that pain in the ass who took him here. He looked over at the neko who was staring at him knowingly. There was a distant creak. They stilled for a moment as the sound was definitely the opening of another door. There was the soft echo of footsteps padding across the floor. The direction of it was coming straight towards them. They would need to find a hiding spot before they could be discovered. The sad thing was that there were very few places to slip into. Malik and Ryou scanned the walls as best they could in search of a passage. If they could find one then they could follow it. The blonde pulled the other man towards a place he had found something. There was the smallest outline of a line upon the side. Malik used a nail to trip a mechanism that opened a secret path. The two stepped inside, and the opening closed behind them. There wasn't much to be seen. They followed the way by having a hand on the wall to guide them. There was no telling what could be down here. Neither of them wanted to risk their lives, but it depended on what they might have to face later. They continued on their way before the wall opened up before them.

Somehow it had led them outside. They were on the farthest wall from wherever the master of the establishment dwelt. Though they could hear the cries of guards. Finally there seemed to be some around here. Unfortunately Malik was still unable to shift. He needed to follow Ryou on the way that would take them away from this place. There was the clamor of fluttering wings above them. That made them rush in their steps because there was no telling who or what it could be. There was a stretch of woods not far from their current location. If they could reach there then maybe they could shake off their pursuers. The two looked at each other for a moment before coming to a decision. Malik grabbed Ryou's hand before they dashed over to the concealing thickness of the trees. They were out of sight for now. Though this sense of safety would only last for a short amount of time. They didn't stop. They kept their breathing silent as they moved quietly through the woods to where Ryou knew there was a safe house. The two vanished from sight. They reappeared inside of a warm burrow.

"We should be fine in here," the neko murmured softly as he knew no one besides themselves could hear one another or sense their presences.

"How do you know for sure?" Malik demanded to know as he could hear scouts searching through the forest for them.

"This place is owned by a close friend of mine. No one can hear or sense us here. We should be alright for now," Ryou assured before he was placed into the phoenix's lap. "M-Malik?"

"If you're certain about it then we should be just fine to do whatever we want. On the other hand, if you're lying then you'll be punished," he says simply as if they were having a normal conversation instead of the blonde being himself towards his kitten.

"I-I don't lie," Ryou managed to say as he was thoroughly flustered with the situation he was entangled with right now.

"Are you sure about that?" Malik asked husky while his lips trailed down the white haired neko's jaw. "Then why are you shivering?"

"I'm only doing that because your lips are against my skin," he mewed as his cheeks flushed with heat when he admitted that.

This merely caused the blonde to smirk. It amused him he could create such reactions in a person. He knew that he would make Ryou his. He didn't care if the neko wanted it or not. He was the one who had taken him out of the safety of his home, and into his devious clutches. Somehow he thought that Ryou appreciated it. Although he probably missed his old home. That didn't mean Malik would be nice. Oh no, far from it actually. He had no reason to be lenient upon his captive. He also had too much fun to the point he was never going to give him up. He brought a hand to ruffle his hair gently. He knew they had plenty of time. He had the strangest feeling that this place would become treacherous within no time at all.

"Tell me something, my kitten. Is it truly soundproof in here?" Malik asked before nipping upon the flesh of the pulse point on Ryou's throat.

"A-As far as I know, yes," he mewled in response. "What exactly are you planning to do to me? Do I even want to know the answer?"

"Oh, I plan on doing everything and anything to that tight ass of yours," he says with a smirk spreading upon his lips once again. "You probably don't want me to go into detail. You'll find out soon enough."

When he heard this, his cheeks turned a darker shade of crimson. He wasn't embarrassed by the answers he had ben given. He was more worried about what would be done to him than anything else. He hoped that this was only Malik being the way he was instead of something or someone compelling him. Unfortunately Ryou didn't have the luxury of attaining this bit of information. He felt another shiver roll down his spine when those hot lips began to travel down. They sent sparks within his body. He would never admit this to the blonde, but it felt like there was electricity being coursed through them. He had always thought this would happen to him later in life. He would have not expected he would end up falling for a phoenix. It surprised him that he was sensing such strong urges. It was new for him. He wondered if Malik was feeling the ame way about him. There was only one way to tell, but Ryou was too shy to ask. He wouldn't know what Malik would respond with. He didn't want to be rejected. He also didn't want this to be a one way relationship.

"Is something wrong?" Malik asked when feeling the other male tense slightly against him.

"Can I tell you something?" Ryou asked sheepishly as he wasn't sure how the blonde would respond to what he wanted to share.

"You know that you can," he answered softly while he ran a hand through the soft locks of Ryou's hair.

"I feel like I'm falling for you," he admitted as he blushed when saying such a thing to someone he knew very little about.

"Oh really? That is easy to believe with how you've been acting," Malik murmured. "You know that we can't stay here forever. We will need to find another hideaway."

"Y-Yeah," he agreed with what Malik had told him. "I'm not sure where there's another one though. I only knew of this one."

"If we don't find another one soon, Shadi and his men won't be capturing just me. He'll also have you as well. We cannot afford to let that occur. For now let us stay here. If we step outside there's no telling what will be waiting for us out there…."


End file.
